villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries (Atlantis: The Lost Empire)
The Mercenaries are soldiers serving under Commander Rourke and Lieutenant Helga Sinclair. First appearing as secondary villains in the Disney animated film Atlantis: the Lost Empire, the mercenaries assist Rourke and Helga, or any other powerful leader, like Frollo or David Xanatos, on their quest for world domination. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War The Battle Between Mutants and Humans Rourke and his soldiers become active players in the large scale of war. Frollo's second in command captain, Ratcliffe, recruits Rourke and his henchmen to his faction. Soon enough, Kent Mansley, one of Frollo's allies, reports the faction about a powerful race of mutants under the control of Blackwolf that might be a threat to them. Wanting to test their newly weapons, Kent Mansley sends Rourke, Captain Hook, Shan-Yu and their armies to eliminate the threat. Upon arrival, Rourke, Shan-Yu, and their soldiers focus on the mutant army. While the fight continues, Captain Hook sneaks on Blackwolf's headquarters, killing the wizard with a few gunshots, forcing the remain mutants to surrender to Frollo's empire. The Battle of France During the final events of the war, Frollo was ambushed by the forces of Ruber, ready to kill the old judge. Rourke leads the mercenaries into a an assault against El Supremo and his soldiers. Soon enough, El Supremo shoots Rourke with a laser, transforming Rourke into a crystal-sized human. Rourke then perishes in the propeller blades of his own zeppelin. Rourke's death is avenged by Helga, who blasts at the zeppelin of El Supremo, destroying both El Supremo and his ship. As for the the mercenaries, their fate is currently unknown, since they didn't appear afterwards of the battle. Disney Villains War Fighting A Vampire-Cyborg In this war, Rourke and his mercenaries join the faction of David Xanatos in his upcoming war against the forces of Emperor Zurg. Later, Rourke and his henchmen begin moving precious cargo to various cities, hoping to arm Xanatos' loyalists before Zurg's troops arrive. However, Zurg's robots, the Hornets, led by the energy vampire, Nos4a2, arrive before them. A quick time fight begins between the Hornets and the mercanaries, with the soldiers destroying most of the Hornets. Rourke and Helga then face off the energy vampire personally. Although it costed Helga's life, Nos4a2 was killed, when Helga uses her last to blast the vampire into a ceiling, destroying him apart. The Clash Between Humans and Aliens In the final events, Zurg leads a final assault on Xanatos forces. At first the mercenaries get in the frontal line by fighting Zurg's Hornets. Soon enough, the mercenaries continue their fight on the air. However, Shego, Zurg's second in command, destroys the surge of which the Mercenaries use their fighting airplanes. Even worse, Rourke is killed in battle when Shego turns Rourke into a living-crystal body and then destroys him. It is unknown what happened to the mercenaries after their leader's fall. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Going after a Gem In this war, David Xanatos hires Rourke and his mercenaries on a purpose to collect the gemstone of the deceased-visier, Jafar. Rourke obliges and sets out to find the red gemstone, along with his henchmen. However, Rourke learns that another commander was also going after the red gemstone, Red Skull. Rourke and his mercenaries then fight off Red Skull and his Nazi Party. Despite their efforts, Rourke falls to the Nazi Commander as he is turned into a living-crystal body. New Leadership and Defeat on HYDRA Island Red Skull then recruits the Mercenaries into his growing Nazi army. Later, Red Skull and his newest allies, Frollo and Ratcliffe, begin their invasion on HYDRA island. There the Wasteland Nazis, and the mercenaries fight off victorious the soldiers of HYDRA. Unfortunately, the Nazis, along with it's newest recruits, are wiped out by the self-destruction of the island, caused by Dr. Doom. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Fighting Vision In the second war, it is revealed that the remain mercenaries gather at the side of Rourke's former lieutenant and McLeach's new partner, Helga Sinclair. When the war reaches it's final events, Helga and McLeach learn that a new android, named Vision, invade the Palace of Justice in Paris, send by Ultron to take down Frollo's new faction. The mercenaries equip themselves with some weapons ready to kill the android. At first a mercenary fires a roucket at Vision that severely damage the robot. The remain mercenaries kept firing at the android with anything they got. Despite their efforts, Vision easily stops them by throwing them away. Their fate after the fight is unknown but they may still remain at the side of Helga, even though that their actual leader, Frollo, was killed in the Battle of Egypt. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Ratcliffe's alliance in av vs cv Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Vs Brock Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Frollo's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Marcus's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Jafar and Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Vs Blackwolf Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Xanatos's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournarnament Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Vs Pete